Medical devices are often used as diagnostic devices and/or therapeutic devices in diagnosing and/or treating medical conditions of patients. For example, a blood glucose meter is used as a diagnostic device to measure blood glucose (bG) levels of patients suffering from diabetes. An insulin infusion pump is used as a therapeutic device to administer insulin to patients suffering from diabetes.
In the treatment of the patient, a patient may use a handheld bG meter to measure his or her bG measurements. The patient may rely on these bG measurements to make treatment decisions, e.g., whether or not to take insulin and if so, how much insulin to take. The bG meter includes an integrated display device. The bG meter communicates with the display device in order to display medical data such as a bG measurement or an instruction to provide a blood sample. In order to ensure a consistent perceived appearance of the display device, the display device may be adjusted based on display parameters associated with a display type of the display device. Accordingly, a system and method for detecting the display type of the display device and for adjusting the display parameters of the display device is desired.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.